Métodos de persuasion
by Different perspectives
Summary: Tobi lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, notando que el líder, Deidara, y Kisame estaban mirando a Hidan como si él estuviera a punto de dar un show. Él no entendía el porqué, ya que Hidan solamente estaba conversando con el hombre del cable acerca de la tv


Hola! (: después de un largo tiempo vuelvo aquí, con un fic de firefly. (si saben leer inglés deberían de leer sus fics, es muy buena escritora).

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que el fic, los cuales pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Firefly.

M por lenguaje.

* * *

**Métodos de persuasión.**

Fue en un cálido domingo por la tarde cuando Kisame se aproximó al líder dudosamente con malas noticias.

—¿Qué pasa Kisame? —preguntó el líder sin siquiera mirar por encima de su periódico.

—Bueno —respondió removiéndose incómodo en su lugar —Parece que hay algo malo con el televisor, señor.

—Arréglalo.

—No… lo que quiero decir es que el cable no está funcionando señor.

El líder lentamente bajo su periódico y fijó su vista sobre el hombre tiburón.

Kisame tragó nerviosamente, tomando un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Lo que estás tratando de decirme es que el equipo de cable digital por el que pagamos el mes pasado ya no está funcionando?

Kisame asintió con vergüenza.

—Ahora solo estamos obteniendo canales regulares, todos los demás canales internacionales no están disponibles.

El líder colocó su periódico en una mesa y se levantó, pasando por el lado de Kisame. Kisame lo siguió dudosamente, manteniendo una distancia segura detrás de él.

El líder se detuvo en la sala de estar, en frente del único teléfono que había en toda la organización. Era negro, sin cuerda, e indetectable, casi alíen en su modernidad. Era el único de ese tipo que existía en toda la costa este.

—Llama al servicio proveedor del cable —dijo el líder cortamente, levantando el teléfono y dándoselo a Kisame.

Kisame hizo una mueca, pero hizo lo que le habían dicho, sacando una guía de telefónos y marcando el número del servicio proveedor del cable.

—Todavía no está funcionando —Deidara habló desde el otro lado de la habitación. Pasando los canales de televisión con Tobi a su lado —Está todo estático, un.

—Hola —Kisame dijo incómodamente cuando alguien respondió el teléfono. —Estamos teniendo problemas con nuestro cable.

El líder se mantuvo de pie, mirando a Kisame intensamente mientras él dictaba el código del equipo que habían comprado y explicaba cual era el problema. Todo parecía ir bien por un minuto más o menos, hasta que Kisame palideció.

—Pero no esta funcionando. ¿Cómo que no garantizado? ¿Letra pequeña? _¿trescientos cincuenta dólares?_

—Kisame-san no se ve muy bien —le murmuró Tobi a Deidara, sintiéndose preocupado cuando el hombre tiburón comenzó a sudar. —Parece estar muy nervioso por el hecho de que líder-sama esta parado ahí.

Deidara asintió.

—Kisame-kun odia el telefono. También odia cuando las personas lo ven hablando por teléfono. Comienza a tartamudear, un.

Cuando Deidara dijo esto Kisame comenzó a tartamudear, el líder tomo un paso adelante y el técnico en el teléfono se rehusaba a escuchar la razón.

—¿Señor? —Kisame habló débilmente, colocando sus manos en el teléfono y mirando al líder. —Ellos dicen que debemos comprar otro equipo.

Kisame dio un pequeño salto inmediatamente después de haber dicho eso, esperando que el líder cortara una de sus extremidades o le sacará un ojo, pero el líder simplemente se quedó de pie, contemplando algo.

—Claramente —dijo lentamente —Estas personas no saben con quien están tratando.

—¡Explotémoslo, un! —dijo Deidara entusiasmado, dando pequeños saltos con sus aves de arcilla en manos —¡Solo denme cinco minutos para llegar hasta allá, y los haré volar hasta el cielo!

—Eso no nos regresará el cable —dijo el líder —Aunque los resultados serían satisfactorios, lo que más importa en este momento es convencerlos de que reparen el cable. Después de eso los podrás explotar cuando quieras.

—¿Entonces que hacemos? —preguntó Deidara, luciendo un poco decepcionado. —El señor técnico está siendo un idiota, un.

—Llamen a Hidan —dijo el líder súbitamente. —El controlará este asunto.

Kisame le dijo al técnico que esperara y colocó el teléfono en la mesa. Después subió por las escaleras.

—¿Por qué Hidan-san? —preguntó Tobi curiosamente, sentándose en el sofá, al lado de Deidara. —¿Es amigo del técnico?

—Hidan tiene talentos en métodos de… persuasión —le respondió el líder. —Él sabe como controlar asuntos interpersonales bastante bien.

—Lo que quiere decir es que Hidan maldecirá a el técnico —Deidara le murmuró a Tobi —Tienes que verlo, es demasiado gracioso, un.

Cuando Kisame regresó con Hidan, el jashinista no se veía muy feliz. La razón de eso era que lo habían forzado a interrumpir uno de sus rituales, y ahora estaba parado delante del teléfono con una herida sangrante en el pecho.

—¿Qué coño quieren? —pregunto irritado, recogiendo un cojín para apretarlo contra su herida. —Estaba en el medio de un ritual.

—El chico del cable hizo que Kisame-kun llorará, un.

—¡Yo no lloré!

—Está bien Kisame-san. Algunas veces yo también lloro.

—¡Cállate Tobi!

—El problema —los interrumpió el líder. —Es que el cable no está funcionando.

—Ya sabía eso —dijo Hidan, luciendo sorprendido —Dejó de funcionar ayer. ¿Todavía no lo han arreglado?

—No, por eso es que vas a convencer al caballero en el teléfono a que piense, —habló el líder fríamente —Ya que en este momento, el está esperando que paguemos trescientos cincuenta dólares por un nuevo equipo.

—Trescientos cincuenta— ese _hijo de puta_ —lo maldijo Hidan, volteándose para agarrar el teléfono.

—Mira esto —dijo Deidara felizmente, llamando a Tobi cuando Hidan agarró el teléfono.

—Hey, escucha —dijo Hidan bruscamente, fijando su impaciente mirada en la guía telefónica. —Hay un problema con el maldito cable.

Tobi lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, notando que el líder, Deidara, y Kisame estaban mirando a Hidan como si él estuviera a punto de dar un show. Él no entendía el porqué, ya que Hidan solamente estaba conversando con el hombre del cable acerca de la televisión.

Nada especial.

Por lo menos, no lo era, hasta que Hidan comenzó a maldecir.

Él hablo con el técnico normalmente por unos minutos, pero entonces su voz comenzó a subir. Y un minuto después de eso, Hidan dijo una serie de los más vulgares y creativos insultos que Tobi había escuchado en su vida.

Kisame hizo una mueca y Deidara comenzó a reírse.

Los insultos siguieron por otro minuto, y cuando Hidan ya no sabía más insultos en japonés, comenzó a maldecir en otros lenguajes. De alguna manera eso era aún peor.

—Mira, cabeza de mierda, no me importa un coño si te toma tres jodidas horas. Trae tu miserable culo hasta acá para que arregles el jodido cable. ¿Me escuchas hijo de puta? Ya sé que todavía estamos obteniendo algunos malditos canales. No, ¿Qué coño quieres decir con que todavía hay programación de calidad? ¡Lo único que tenemos es el jodido golf! No, no me digas que hay mas, cabeza de culo, ya pasé todos los jodidos canales y— no, joder, ¿Eres sordo o qué? ¡No hay nada que nos guste! ¿Cómo qué expandir mis horizontes? ¿Quién coño es Martha Stewart?

Kisame soltó una risilla y Deidara tenía su mano presionada contra su boca para contener su risa.

—…—¿Te vas a callar y escucharme? No— ¡Jodete!_ ¡Govno jedno_!"

—¿Qué acaba de decir Hidan-san? —susurró Tobi a Kisame. El hombre tiburón solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

—_¡Filho da puta!_ Te mataré maldito—

Tobi cubrió sus orejas con sus manos infantilmente.

Algunos minutos pasaron, y por un momento, pareció que las amenazas, y Hidan diciéndole al técnico que _comiera mierda y se muriera_ en árabe lo habían logrado.

—Envía a alguien en cinco minutos. Y dile al maldito en los pantalones verdes que traiga su jodido cable. Y escucha, si el cable no funciona otra vez, no solamente voy a cancelar la subscripción, le juro a dios que también voy a agarrar el jodido cable y lo meteré en tu culo. No, si… si, pon eso en el equipo también. Espero que sea libre de cargos por toda la mierda que me has hecho pasar. No quiero tus jodidas disculpas. Mal entendido mi culo. ¿Qué parte de _jodiste nuestro maldito cable_ no entendiste?

Deidara estaba llorando para ese momento, ambas manos sobre su boca, mientras temblaba con risa contenida.

—Como sea, solo ven a arreglarlo. Y es enserio, si el cable no funciona esta vez, lo meteré tan lejos en tu culo que estarás cagando cable por una semana. Si, si, que tu también tengas un buen día. _Schwanzlutscher_. —entonces Hidan colgó.

Deidara comenzó a reírse, cayendo en la alfombra y sosteniendo su estómago.

—Wow, Hidan-san —Tobi dijo en adoramiento —De verdad lo convenciste.

—Yo digo —dijo Kisame con una sonrisa —Que sus orejas probablemente sangrarán por una semana.

—¿Bueno? —el líder hablo desde su silla, mirando a Hidan en expectativa.

—Ya van a enviar a alguien. Hice que nos dieran el servicio de cable gratis por seis meses. Ah, y tenemos tres canales especiales. —dijo Hidan orgulloso, luciendo bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

El líder asintió.

—Excelente.

—¿Canales especiales? —cuestionó Deidara finalmente calmándose y sentándose. —¿Cómo pornografía?

—Ew —dijo Tobi con asco.

—No, idiota —habló Hidan, antes de acercarse al líder y darle una página arrancada de la guía telefónica, y un bolígrafo.

—Tenemos que elegir de esta lista, señor. Puede elegir tres.

El líder lo miró por un momento, luego bajó su mirada a la lista con el bolígrafo en mano. Casi inmediatamente redondeó dos metrajes de vigilancia de varias aldeas, y luego paró antes de entregarle el papel y el bolígrafo a Hidan.

Hidan enmarcó una ceja.

—Señor, todavía falta uno…

—Ya lo sé. Como recompensa, podrás elegir el último.

—¿Qué? ¿Está hablando en serio?

El líder solo le dio una _mirada_, y Hidan retrocedió sonriendo.

—Gracias, señor.

—Hn.

—¡Veamos, veamos, un! —dijo Deidara emocionando, moviéndose para ver la lista por encima del hombro de Hidan. —¡Oh, hay un canal de arte!

—Y de canguros —dijo Tobi señalando —¡Canguros todas las horas del día todos los días Hidan-san!

Hidan lo miró extrañado.

—¿Quién coño querría ver un canal dedicado a jodidos canguros?

—Creo que deberíamos dejar que Hidan-san escoja —dijo Tobi jalando la camisa de Deidara. —¡Él fue el que ganó el privilegio, después de todo!

—¡Pero yo quiero el canal de arte! —se quejó Deidara, mientras Tobi lo comenzaba a alejar del lugar.

Hidan observó el papel por unos segundos, y entonces inmediatamente eligió su opción.

El canal de _dios es amor_ necesitaba mas espectadores de todas formas.

* * *

Estoy satisfecha con la traducción. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Nota: Si alguién quiere saber que era lo que estaba diciendo Hidan aquí esta:

_Govno jedno_ – pedazo de mierda (Bosnio, Serbio, Croata)

_Kul khara we moot_ – come mierda y muérete (Árabe)

_Filho da puta_ – hijo de puta (Portugués)

_Schwanzlutscher_ - chupapollas (Alemán)


End file.
